


Cocktail

by slugsies, w3nchy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, cause hes a mega simp lol, i dont ship nami and sanji dont worry i just thought this would be fun, i guess?, sanji being a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3nchy/pseuds/w3nchy
Summary: Nami makes Sanji cum, and she gets him to pay her for it. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Cocktail

Nami sat out on the lawn deck, reading the newspaper under the boiling sun, the warm breeze blowing her hair whimsically.

She was a vision, or at least that's what Sanji thought as he approached her with a smile and a cocktail.

She turned to him with a gentle smile and hummed at the sight of the red and orange ombre drink. Cold condensation dripped from the glass, and Nami outstretched a hand to take the cocktail from the silver tray that Sanji had brought it on. She had no doubt that he'd already delivered one of the colourful cocktails that he was so fond of making to Robin. 

Nami took a sip and sighed. 

"Mm. It's good. Thank you Sanji-kun." She smiled warmly, holding the glass close to her to cool off her warm skin.

"Thank you, Nami-swaaan! I made it just for you; it's a -" Sanji paused awkwardly, staring at the sweet drink as if it had just grown fangs. His visible eye flicked up to Nami's, then away again before he finally divulged: "It's a Sex on the Beach."

He grinned at her with as much charm as he could muster before he returned to his usual habit of scanning over her body. Droplets of water trailed down her chest and stomach from the condensation of the cocktail glass and he gulped cartoonishly.

"Charming. Thank you." She smiled again, and set the glass down on the table next to her, before going back to reading. 

She didn't miss the way Sanji was looking at her, it was just that she'd gotten so used to it, and she knew that he'd never do anything without asking her first. 

She shifted a little, and the water droplets ran down her hip and onto the band of her bikini bottoms. 

"Did you need something else?" Nami asked without even looking up from the newspaper.

Sanji either missed or deliberately ignored the clipped tone Nami had used to address him, instead focusing on the fact that  _ she _ had asked after _ him. _

"No, I'm wonderful, Nami-swan, but thank you _ so  _ much for asking!" he chirped, his smile bright and adoring. "Did you want anything else? A snack? Another drink? Just let me know and I'll fetch it for you right away!"

He really was too kind for his own good. Zoro had scoffed before and asked why he let himself be led on and used by Nami, Robin, and any other manner of pretty girl, but Sanji had to disagree; he was simply performing his duty, the duty being to treat every beautiful lady like a princess. Zoro had laughed.

Nami pushed her sunglasses up to rest on her head, and looked up at Sanji. 

She retrieved her cocktail from the table and took a sip, all whilst keeping eye contact with the man.

She looked him up and down and considered him for a long moment. 

He was certainly desperate for female attention, and despite the fact that the women on the ship weren't interested, he still served them well and did anything they asked. Anything.

Nami bit back a smile and sat up a little. 

"Sanji, how many girls have you actually been with?" she asked with a mischievous smile. She'd bet none. Even though he was charming, handsome, and kind, Nami highly doubted he'd ever even kissed a woman.

Sanji sputtered in a most uncharismatic way which was all the answer she needed, really.

Having spent a good portion of his life aboard the Baratie, he had never had the _ chance _ to get with a woman. He wrinkled his nose. Maybe if he'd been dumped on Amazon Lily, like their frankly  _ ungrateful _ captain, he could've gotten some.

Nami exhaled a laugh through her nose and shook her head. 

"Oh. That's surprising." She hummed, moving to lay on her side in what she'd deem a seductive position. 

She took a sip from her cocktail and looked at Sanji with big doe eyes. 

"After all, any woman would be lucky to share that intimacy with you." she smiled.

Sanji choked on his saliva and Nami had to stop herself from bursting out laughing. 

If this plan that she'd quickly formulated worked, her pockets would be a lot heavier, so to speak.

When he'd returned to his senses, his face flushed beet-red, Sanji looked up at Nami with a curious expression. He wasn't suspicious - he didn't have it in him to doubt Nami - but he couldn't help but wonder what she was getting at.

"Y-You really think so?" he asked, internally cursing himself for the stammer. He was so far from his usual carefree self that it was almost alarming.

"Of course, Sanji-kun." Nami smiled, and eventually stood up.

She cupped his face with a hand and smiled, leaning in.

"Have you ever thought about receiving it from a woman?" she asked lowly, her breath tickling his neck.

Sanji felt his nose trickle, and quickly raised a hand to mop up the blood that threatened to spill over his lips. 

Nami stroked the man's skin and sighed longingly. 

The thought of the money she could get out of Sanji with this plan, it made her heart pound. She'd be able to buy so many cute clothes, so many nice pairs of shoes, maybe even take a nice woman out on a date!

She was brought out of her thoughts when Sanji spoke up to answer her question.

"I have, yes -" he breathed, his voice feeling foreign as it left his mouth. He swallowed thickly. "Nami, you're not suggesting..."

Surely he'd died. That had to be it; he'd died and gone to Heaven. There was no way that this was really happening.

He swiped at his bloody nose with the back of his hand and blinked at her, totally oblivious to Nami's ulterior motives. Not that it mattered, anyway; they would both be getting something they wanted out of this. The thought of rinsing money out of their frankly pathetic cook was exciting, and being able to see him in such a humiliating state? It would certainly make for a good campfire story.

Nami smiled at him and curled her finger under his chin.

"Come on." She said quietly, and led the way to the ladies quarters. 

Luckily for them, Robin was busy reading in the library, so it was likely that they'd be alone for a while. Nami locked the door and turned to look at the love cook, who was standing in the middle of the room, not really sure what to do. 

"Come here." Nami smiled, and beckoned him over to her bed. She sat him down and looked at him, and he looked at her as if he was looking at God.

"Is this really happening?" Sanji mumbled, in a daze. He didn't realize he'd said it aloud until Nami giggled wryly, a hand over her mouth before she ran a hand through his blond locks.

"If you want it to," she replied, the words rolling off of her tongue easily. Sanji nodded so frantically that she thought his head might fall off. She bit back another laugh.

"I do - I do want it to..."

"Good." she smiled, and got down on her knees.

Sanji almost came in his pants, and made a whining noise in his throat.

Nami snorted and reached under her bed to pull out a box.

"Don't get your hopes up too soon." she taunted over his reaction to seeing her on her knees.

"Silly chef." she murmured.

Nami opened the box and her fingers wrapped around an object that Sanji had only seen in his hentai.

Nami held it up and smiled at him.

"Know what this is?"

The strap in her hand was long, thick and blue, and the material looked soft and squishy

Sanji nodded mutely. He didn't trust himself to open his mouth and not have it be a moan - even though Nami hadn't even laid a finger on him yet.

He eyed the toy, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth and chewing it apprehensively. He didn't realize it'd be that _ big _ . He had no idea if he'd even be able to take it; he'd never done this kind of thing.

Knowing that Nami kept this sort of thing amongst her other possessions made him gulp. She must have done this before.

"Good." Nami then proceeded to retrieve a condom and a small bottle of lube from the box, and she set them on the bed next to Sanji.

She stood up in front of him and crossed her arms. 

"You look nervous, Sanji-kun." she teased, and knocked her knee against his.

Nami watched as Sanji fiddled with his hands, and she rolled her eyes.

The sooner this was over with, the better. 

"Do you need a safeword, Sanji?" 

Sanji thought for a moment. 

Probably. He'd never done this before, and he was nervous. In theory, it sounded amazing, but what if it was completely different to the hentai he read?

"Uh, yeah. Soufflé." he mumbled.

Nami snorted. Of course it would be food related. 

"Come on then, Sanji-kun. Show me what I want to see." she smirked

Sanji opened and closed his mouth like a fish, his eyes wide. Once he was over the initial shock, he hooked a finger into his tie and loosened it before pulling it off, putting it aside in a careful fashion.

Nami resisted the urge to roll her eyes again; he just needed time to warm up to the idea. They'd known each other for a while and this was the first time she'd ever responded to his persistent flirting, not to mention his first time doing anything with a woman, let alone taking it in the ass.

She grinned like a cat whilst Sanji cautiously unbuttoned his shirt one at a time.

"Can I expect you to warm yourself up? I mean, I only have small, dainty fingers. I doubt they'd be enough to fill you up, Sanji." She murmured, chewing on her nail and rubbing her thighs together. She was certainly putting on a show. 

"Y-Yes Nami-swan, don't worry." he smiled, pulling his shirt off, along with his slacks and shoes, leaving him in his underwear. 

"I suppose I'll just sit here and wait for you to...loosen up." she winked, the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

Sanji let a small laugh slip from his mouth; it sounded a mix between terrified and aroused.

He slowly peeled off his underwear, the fabric having stuck to him with pre-cum. If Nami noticed, she mercifully didn't say anything - though he thought he saw her eyes glint mischievously when he dared to look up at her for approval.

"Take your time," she murmured, though the thought of Berries was making her fingers itch. _ Hurry up. _

Sanji wasn't completely new to this, meaning, he'd certainly experimented before by himself, stroking his fingers against his tight hole and whimpering into his pillow. 

So it wasn't too much for him to coat his fingers with lube and stroke them against his hole.

He bit his lip and sank one finger in, hissing in a breath at the burn. 

Meanwhile, Nami was securing the strap on around her hips and thighs, and preparing it with the condom and lube so it would hopefully slide into Sanji's desperate asshole without a hitch.

"Aw, Sanji-kun, you look so sweet." she purred. 

Sanji gasped out a moan in response and Nami laughed.

Sanji's body shuddered in anticipation as he crooked his finger, then carefully added another. He inhaled sharply, the sensation of being watched, especially by someone like Nami, making his cock twitch.

He swore breathlessly when he turned his head slightly to catch sight of Nami wearing the harness, the blue length standing between her thighs looking equal parts threatening and inviting.

Nami got onto the bed with a smirk.

"On your hands and knees." she ordered. 

Sanji scrambled to get into the position, his fingers still pumping in and out of his hole.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Sanji pulled his wet fingers out and nodded. 

"Yes, please, Nami." he panted. 

The fiery-haired woman grinned and pressed the head of the strap on against Sanji's hole.

The cook panted and squirmed, mumbling things in French at a fast pace.

Nami coaxed him to stop squirming by putting a firm hand on Sanji's hip, digging her fingernails in like a kitten. He exhaled shakily as she pushed past the first ring of muscle, the burn making him wince slightly.

"That's it," she cooed, smiling down at him. His whole body was stiff with nerves and she shook her head slightly. " _ Relax. _ You're gonna make it difficult."

Sanji groaned and tried his best to relax, but his hole tensed around the intrusion and his cock brushed against the bedsheets, only adding to the pleasure.

"You're going to get precum all over my bedsheets, dirty boy." Nami huffed, and pressed her hips closer to Sanji's ass.

The cook trembled and tried to speak, but all that came out was choked moans. 

Nami smiled to herself and pulled out a little, only to push back in.

Sanji's arms trembled; he was already struggling to keep himself up on all fours after just the tip. Drool - or maybe blood from his nose again - trailed past his lips, his mouth slightly ajar as Nami, with little warning, thrust her hips again and filled him up to the brim. He cried out and hoped to god no one else could hear them.

Nami shushed him playfully.

She grinned and pulled out, then back in, and increased her pace.

"You're going to make such a mess, Sanji." 

Nami purred his name in a way that made him feel butterflies. She was so perfect and beautiful, he'd do anything for her, he'd protect her, and serve her food, and always be there if she needed a shoulder to cry on.

Sanji's thoughts were cut short when Nami gripped his hips tightly and pressed her hips against him firmly. 

"You're a good boy, aren't you Sanji?" she prompted.

Sanji's brain short-circuited. If he had been a cyborg like Franky, Nami would probably have been able to see smoke billowing from his head.

"I - uh - I'm -" he stammered.

Nami shifted slightly, then leaned over him, pressing her chest against his back as she murmured in his ear.

"I _ said _ , you're a good boy, aren't you?" she repeated, her tone dripping with mirth and something dark. 

"A-Ah, yes, Nami!" he gurgled, too lust-drunk to remember to call her the nickname he had given her.

"Here's what we're going to do." she whispered, her nails biting at his pale hips.

"I'm going to fuck you with this, and every time you cum, you owe me a thousand berries. Okay?" 

Sanji whimpered at the situation, but his asshole still greedily accepted the length that was being shoved into it.

"B-But Nami..." he panted.

"Hm? You don't want to? That's alright, I'll just..." Nami started to slowly pull the strap on out of Sanji, no matter how desperately Sanji pushed his ass back to try and meet the toy.

"No, no, n-no!" Sanji squawked, scrabbling on the bedsheets desperately as Nami nearly removed the toy from him, leaving him wanting with only the head of the toy still breaching him. "Please - please, I'll pay, I will -"

As he said this, a string of precum dripped from his tip down onto the sheets beneath them.

"A-And I'll even do your laundry for you afterwards!"

He was scrambling wildly - anything to get Nami to fill him up and praise him again. Even if she'd bleed him dry.

"Good boy." Nami smirked.

Sanji was lucky that Nami was even doing this, as her affections were usually reserved for the lovely ladies that they'd meet on their travels. 

Nami thrusted back in and Sanji sobbed, his entire body shaking.

"Yes, yes, oh, Nami..." he panted, moving his hips desperately. 

"Mm. I suppose all those things that Zoro's told me about you are true, huh?" she asked.

When drunk, Zoro could be quite the chatterbox, and he'd spilled the beans on Sanji's late-night masturbation sessions.

As she said this, she adjusted her angle and grinned when Sanji cried out.

Ah. So that's where it was. 

She angled her hips the same way again, and thrusted in, and Sanji threw his head back and wailed.

"R-Right there! Please, please Nami!"

She hummed teasingly, looking down at Sanji's downright pathetic expression. Sweat plastered his hair to his face and he was flushed a shade of pink that would put his sister's hair to shame.

"Wonder if I can make you cum without even touching your cock," she mused, sounding as though she was pondering something of great importance rather than just teasing a stupidly slutty cook.

Sanji whimpered at the thought, his cock twitching. It was red with need and she grinned.

"But...but I need you to touch it, please Nami." he sobbed into the bedsheets.

Nami ignored him and continued to fuck his asshole, smirking at the thought of an upcoming shopping trip with Robin. If anyone asked where Nami had got the money from, she'd most likely tell the truth. How the love cook had given her money to go and treat herself, because he wanted to spoil her. 

Sanji cried out again when his cock brushed against the bedsheets beneath him. 

Nami and Robin's beds had been fitted with silk sheets, and the material caressed Sanji's throbbing cock so nicely. 

"Maybe I should up the price, hm? What about five thousand for each time I make you cum?" she taunted.

Sanji was drooling at this point, his eyes rolling back.

"W-Whatever you want Nami." he moaned weakly. 

He was already so, so close, but he doubted she'd stop after the first time. After all, she was rinsing him.

She smirked wickedly.

"Atta boy."

Sanji muffled his moan into the mattress, shivering at the praise. Nami stroked a thumb over his porcelain hip idly as she rolled her hips effortlessly. He was obviously savouring the praise, drinking every compliment in like a fine liqueur that served to make him more dizzy and needy; she'd use this knowledge for more evil and extortion at another time.

"Come on Sanji...cum for me." she purred. 

Nami angled her hips to hit that sweet spot once again and Sanji near enough screamed into the pillow.

"Please, please touch my cock. Please Nami." he panted, his words mixed with moans.

Nami smirked and thought for a moment. 

"Why should I?"

"I-I'll -" He paused, taking deep breaths to try and steel himself. He was far, far too close for this. Maybe he didn't even need to be touched. "I'll do anything, _ please _ , Nami, I can't -"

She smiled at him with a hint of fondness. God, she wasn't sure she'd ever seen him so tongue-tied. He was always so certain of himself when speaking to a lady.

"Anything?" she parroted.

With a glazed-over expression, Sanji nodded slowly.

"Ten thousand." Nami hissed as she thrusted into Sanji at an ungodly speed.

Sanji felt so full. So, so full. 

He didn't even know if he had that much, but if he didn't, he'd be sure to get it for her.

"Yes, yes, okay. Ten thousand berries." he panted.

Nami smiled to herself and leaned over to take Sanji's hot, dripping cock into her hand and give it a squeeze.

Sanji choked on a moan and shuddered.

"Please, please." he begged, though he didn't know what he was begging for. He had what he wanted. His pretty Nami's hand around his cock. 

She stroked it a few times as she thrust in and out, and Sanji cried out her name as he came all over her hand and sheets.

He panted and squirmed beneath Nami, as she kept stroking his cock.

He writhed uncertainly, the sensation becoming almost too much.

"No more, I -" he whimpered, straining to release himself from Nami's clutches to no avail.

"'No more'? But I thought this was what you wanted?" she hummed, twisting her wrist to make his eyelids flutter.

"Bu-ut - Nami -"

"Shh, it's alright. We've gotta make the most of this, right?" she teased. 

If she played her cards right, she wouldn't have to do anything like this again for a while.


End file.
